Perdidos en la nieve
by silabc55
Summary: Tras perderse en una expedición de entrenamiento, Eren y Christa se separan del grupo quedando aislados en la nieve, y se ven forzados a trabajar juntos para poder sobrevivir a la vez que aprenden a entenderse unos a otros y así formar un vínculo. Basado en el capitulo 40 y 30 del manga y el anime. Advertencia: Esto no es YmirxChrista.
1. Capitulo 1: Perdidos

**Antes de nada, debo disculparme formalmente hacia los fanáticos YmirxChrista por robar uno de sus momentos más épicos en el capitulo 40 y 30 del manga y el anime respectivamente. Soy aficionado a ErenxChrista/Historia, y la verdad es que me hubiera gustado pensar que pasaría si Eren estuviera en el equipo de Christa en vez de Ymir y ambos se hubieran perdido en la nieve durante la expedición de entrenamiento. **

**Espero que lo disfruten y denme su opinión.**

* * *

Comenzando como un día cualquiera en la academia militar, el instructor Keith Shadis les informó a los cadetes de la promoción 104 que dentro de 3 días iniciarán un nuevo ejercicio de entrenamiento en que consistiría en superar a la madre naturaleza en medio de una tormenta de nieve subiendo por unas grandes montañas hasta llegar a un campamento donde podrían abastecerse y pasar la noche antes de regresar de vuelta hacia abajo.

Llegando ese día, cada grupo se preparó llevando un buen equipaje para la ocasión y marcharon por el campo durante unas horas atravesando bosques hasta llegar al pie de unas montañas y empezaron a subir por unos senderos que recorría casi toda la ladera hasta llegar a lo alto. Todo el equipo se pusieron un abrigo de piel parecido a los esquimales para protegerse del frío con botas y manoplas incluidos ya que había mucho frío, y encima estaba anocheciendo. Con cada paso que continuaban hacia adelante, se hizo evidente que se avecino una fuerte ventisca en medio del bosque montañoso que estaban atravesando, cubriendo todo el área de nieve blanca y amenazó en ralentizar todo el equipo, pero ellos lucharon duro para seguir adelante y llegar hasta el campamento antes de que las condiciones empeoraran más.

En medio de esta fuerte ventisca nocturna, Eren también trató de luchar duro contra el duro frío y mantenerse al día con sus compañeros hasta que de repente escuchó algo derrumbarse sobre la nieve. El joven Jäger volteó atrás para ver a uno de sus compañeros, el miedoso Daz cayendo inconsciente al suelo nevado seguramente por el sobreesfuerzo de tirar aquel trineo. A su lado, otro de sus compañeros, una joven chica de aspecto bonita y el cabello rubio se puso de cuclillas para socorrer al chico inconsciente. Aquella chica era tal vez la única persona de entre los cadetes era sospechosa sobre su verdadera identidad.

Su nombre era Christa Lenz, quien mantenía a cada compañero cadete en la academia totalmente cautivados por su increíble belleza, amabilidad estando dispuesta a ayudar a los demás cuando se lo necesite. Casi todos la consideraban como una 'diosa'. Bueno, todos menos Eren y el instructor. A pesar de todo, Eren no cayó fácilmente en su influencia ya que no le afectaba y a veces veía a la chica rubia como una 'farsante' debido a su propia creencia de que ella estaba chantajeando a los demás con su fachada de chica buena seguramente para algún motivo aparente.

Él vio como Christa trató desesperadamente de reanimar a un inconsciente Daz pero todos sus intentos fueron en vanos. Ella no se rindió y siguió intentándolo una y otra vez tratando de despertarlo hasta que Eren se hartó de esto y decidió tomar el asunto también. Se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Daz poniéndose de cuclillas y comprobó el pulso en el cuello. Notó varias vibraciones comprobando que aún respiraba. Aún había esperanza para él.

"Todavía sigue vivo, pero todavía inconsciente." Dijo Eren como se erguía un poco mirando el trineo. "Debemos llevarlo a cuesta con el trineo y darnos prisa para llegar al campamento."

Viendo que aún había esperanza de poder salvar a uno de sus compañeros, Christa no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad para tomar una decisión osada.

"Yo lo haré." Dijo ella repentinamente sorprendiendo a Eren, mientras ella cargaba cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Daz encima del trineo.

"Oye, ¿que estas diciendo? Yo creo que deberías llegar a la base lo más pronto posible." Protestó Eren a la chica rubia mientras ella se aseguraba de atar el cuerpo sobre el trineo para que no se cayera por el camino.

"No puedo hacerlo." Respondió ella rotundamente sorprendiendo nuevamente a Eren. "No puedo abandonar a Daz en esas condiciones. Debo llevarlo yo misma." Dijo ella como empezó a cargar el trineo con 2 látigos. Eren no dijo nada como veía a la chica rubia cargando el trineo ella misma sin ayuda de nadie como si no le preocupaba que esto se convirtiera en una carga en el camino. Y pensar que ella sería una chica muy delicada como Eren pensó.

Dejando atrás esos pensamientos, Eren empezó a caminar a su lado y trató de convencer a la chica a que lo dejara.

"Oye, sería más fácil si yo cargara con esto y te reunieras con los demás. Estoy seguro de que Reiner estaría preocupado por ti."

"Agradezco enormemente tu preocupación, pero puedo yo sola."

Eren frunció un poco el ceño al ver que ella no quería obedecer. La verdad es que no esperaba que esta chica fuera tan obstinada incluso en una situación de vida o muerte, casi le recordaba un poco a él. Sin decir nada, él le arrebato la cuerda para sorpresa de la chica rubia y empezó a tirar.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Christa sorprendida al ver como Eren le había quitado su trabajo de cargar el trineo.

"Oye, me da igual si tantas ganas tienes de salvar a Daz, tú no puedes." Reprendió Eren mientras seguía cargando el trineo.

"¿Solo porque soy chica, no tengo derecho hacer esto?" Preguntó Christa media ofendida por lo que dijo Eren.

"No, no me refería a eso." Respondió Eren. "Digo que no puedes hacer las cosas por ti misma, ¿entiendes? ¿Por qué no te adelantas y regresas al campamento? Yo llegare solo."

"No puedo hacer eso." Respondió ella con un tono tan obstinado que ya no parecía ser la dulce y amable Christa que era. Ella sin pensarlo, trato de arrebatar las cuerdas que sujetaba Eren, pero este la sostuvo con fuerza antes de que se les fuera de las manos del todo.

"Oye, ¿pero qué diablos haces?"

"¡Necesito hacer esto más que nunca!" Respondió Christa con énfasis mientras tiraba con fuerza la cuerda.

"¡Pues yo digo que deberías dejarlo y dejarme esto a mí!" Espetó Eren mientras trataba de mantener su férreo control sobre las sogas. Así ambos jóvenes se detuvieron mientras empezaba una lucha por el control de las sogas, tirándose unos a otros. Eren tenía la ventaja debido a que era más fuerte pero la chica rubia no se rendía tan fácilmente y seguía tirando de la soga hacia ella.

"¡Suelta!" Advirtió Eren mientras seguía tirando su extremo.

"Suelta tú." Replicó Christa no cediendo su control. Ambos continuaron tirando cada extremo de las sogas a sus respectivas posiciones sin que ninguno se rindiera, ni siquiera estaban prestando atención como el grupo se alejaba de ellos hasta desaparecer en el bosque. Solo fue después de un momento de tensión, que Christa fue la primera en darse cuenta.

"Oh no, ¿donde están los demás?" Preguntó mirando preocupada hacia donde dejaron adelante a sus compañeros. Eren también se dio cuenta de eso y miró hacia adelante donde solo podía ver nada más que arboles frondosos cubiertos de nieve y nada más.

'_Mierda..._'

* * *

**Campamento**

La caminata infernal tuvo sus recompensas cuando los cadetes de la Sección 104 divisaron su meta siendo una cabaña en medio de un campo de nieve situado cuesta abajo a las afueras del bosque siendo vigilada por unos oficiales esperando la llegada de los jóvenes cadetes.

Algunos suspiraron aliviados y alegres al ver que ya por fin acabo el primer ejercicio y una vez que entren, podrán reponer fuerzas después de un día entero de caminata infernal para llegar hasta aquí. La mayor parte estaban entusiasmados por entrar allí y tomar algo de comer o beber como una taza caliente de té y descansar hasta el día siguiente para regresar abajo. Otros estaban casi hasta el limite ya que después de tanta caminata puesta arriba con todo un equipaje además de atravesar las duras condiciones del frío hasta el punto de que se congelarán los huesos, era evidente de que cualquiera hubiera muerto por el sobreesfuerzo o algo peor. Afortunadamente nadie a muerto y siguieron adelante para llegar a su objetivo que estaba tan solo a pocos metros.

"¡Venga, la meta esta justo aquí!" Indicó una mujer soldado con dureza hacia los cadetes. "¡Seguid así!"

Otro oficial (barón) se adelanto y se puso al lado de la mujer.

"Nueve horas y doce minutos. No esta mal, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hace."

Ya por fin llegando a la meta, pero aún no se les permitió entrar a los cadetes por lo que no les quedo más remedió que esperar y descansar al aire libre al lado de una verja de madera y una fogata cerca. Sin embargo, eso no les parecía ir muy bien.

"Ah, mi culo." Se quejó Ymir mientras se recostaba el trasero sentado en la fría nieve. "Y pensar que me iba a morir en ese infierno."

"Mierda, no siento las piernas." Se quejó también Jean Kirstein mientras estaba sentado en la nieve con las piernas totalmente heladas.

"Ya quisiera que nos dejarán entrar." Murmuró un agotado Conny Springer quejándose también por la tardanza de los oficiales por dejarlos entrar una vez.

"¡Apostaría a que estarían ocupados en organizarnos un gran festín para nosotros! Mmm..." Fantaseó Sasha Blouse pensando en la comida como de costumbre que no pudo evitar babear ante la ilusión. Por supuesto, con todo el maldito frío que hacia, nadie la escucho y pasaron de ella por una vez. En medio de eso, una cierta chica no podía dejar de pensar en que les faltaba algo.

Claro a quien faltaba era a su hermano adoptivo, Eren Jäger, que por ordenes del Instructor Shadis, había sido asignado al segundo escuadrón liderado por Thomas, que para desgracia de Mikasa Ackerman, no había sido incluida allí para estar cerca de él. Durante todo el trayecto que tuvo que seguir con su equipo, no podía evitar estar un poco preocupada por él, y a pesar de él era un chico muy fuerte y valiente, también era bastante impulsivo y testarudo capaz de meterse en líos con facilidad, pero confiaba en que él podría salir adelante y llegar hasta ella por fin.

"¡Eh!"

Las caras de Mikasa y los demás se elevaron hacia adelante para ver acercarse hacia ellos de forma apresurada Reiner Braun, también conocido cariñosamente por algunos como "hermano mayor" y el más respetado de los cadetes de la Sección 104, y parecía estar preocupado por algo.

"¡Christa no esta por ningún sitio!" Avisó Reiner alertando a los demás, sobre todo Ymir.

"¿Qué Christa no esta?" Repitió Jean un poco confuso. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Fui a revisar al resto y no he encontrado ni a Christa y a Eren por ninguna parte."

Esta noticia casi alarmo al grupo al escuchar que aparte de Christa, el llamado 'Bastardo suicida' tampoco estaba, y eso dejo bastante preocupada a Mikasa y a Armin Alert.

Fue entonces que Marco Bott hizo su aparición.

"Escuche que durante el trayecto, Daz se había desmayado por el cansancio y por eso Eren y Christa se quedaron atrás para ayudarlo."

"Daz tampoco esta aquí." Responde Reiner. "Ninguno de los tres llegaron aquí."

Se formo un ambiente silencioso más frío del que hubo hoy entre los cadetes al asimilar la información de que tanto Eren, Christa y Daz no lograron llegar hasta por lo que todos se hicieron una sola idea aterradora.

"No creéis… que se habrán perdido?" Preguntó Armin temeroso por la idea.

"Eh… no creo que tengan ninguna posibilidad de escapar si están atrapados en esta tormenta de nieve." Dijo a continuación Conny también preocupado.

Fue entonces, que harta de esta tensión, Mikasa fue la primera en levantarse y ponerse de pie con una mirada dura y empezó a caminar estando decidida a donde tiene que ir.

"¿Mikasa?" Preguntó Armin preocupado por la actitud de su amiga.

"Oye, ¿a donde vas?" Preguntó Reiner poniéndose delante de ella bloqueando su camino.

"Déjame ir, Reiner." Responde ella, no estando de humor para que la impidiera ir. "Eren esta allí en alguna parte."

"¡No puedes ir!" Exclamó Reiner con la esperanza de convencer a la hermana adoptiva de renunciar a ello. "Es demasiado peligroso para que vayas tu sola."

"Demo-

"Vosotros, entrad ya en la cabaña ahora." Dijo la mujer oficial junto a su compañero acercándose hacia el grupo.

"Pero, Eren y Christa no han llegado-

"Sí. Enviaremos un equipo de rescate a primera hora de la mañana." Respondió la oficial sin problemas. Todos se sorprendieron por eso.

"E-espera un momento, no me jodas." Protestó Ymir mientras se ponía de pie. "¡Hasta entonces, esos tres ya estarán muertos hasta que los encuentren!" replicó Ymir no estando de acuerdo con eso.

"¡No enviaremos a nadie más a la tumba!" Ladró de nuevo la mujer haciendo que Ymir y el resto no dijeran nada más del tema para no provocar una insubordinación cuando un fuerte viento soplo sobre sus caras haciéndoles recordar porque este sitio era demasiado peligroso. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podían evitar estar demasiado preocupados por el bienestar de esos 3 desgraciados.

Mikasa, la más preocupada solo rezaba a las 3 diosas de los muros para que su 'hermano adoptivo' sobreviviera a la tempestad y regresara junto a ella.

Entre tanto, Ymir también parecía hacer lo mismo, solo que a una persona diferente que aún no se habían conocido muy bien aún y esperaba a que ella sobreviviera para hacerlo.

* * *

**Esto es todo por el momento. Ahora mismo estoy pensando en si debería hace capítulos, no estoy seguro. Pido disculpas de nuevo por haber reemplazado el momento YmirxChrista, pero eso no significaba que de no dejara a Ymir ausente en esta historia. Ella se preocupa por Christa y haría lo que sea por volver a verla. **

**¡Ja ne!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Farsante

**Perdonen el retraso pero estuve muy liado últimamente cuando estaba escribiendo el sexto capitulo de Code Geass: Godzilla of the Resurgence, además de que también tenía problemas para escribir la trama de este capitulo. Fue un poco complicado hacer el tema una vez que Eren y Christa se hayan perdido, pero al final hice lo más básico para reflejar la relación entre Eren y la chica farsante.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

** (Publicación original: 7 de sábado del 2019)**

* * *

Eren gruñó por enésima vez. No podía creer que estuviera en una situación tan desesperada y ridícula como está. Habían pasado, ni se sabe, desde que él y su única 'compañera' Christa Lenz se detuvieron para socorrer a Daz quien había caído inconsciente seguramente por el sobreesfuerzo.

Al principio Eren quería ser el responsable de llevar al chico inconsciente apuestas con un trineo, pero la chica rubia se interpuso diciendo que ella se encargaría de eso, cosa que Eren no estaba de acuerdo, pero Christa no estaba tan dispuesta a renunciar tan fácilmente.

Y así, ambos adolescentes habían empezado a pelearse (no físicamente, sino discutir) por quien debería llevar el trineo hasta el campamento y quien debería adelantarse. Por supuesto, sus discutas los distrajeron cuando sus compañeros se alejaron cada vez más entre los árboles blancos hasta desaparecer de la nada. Solo fue por un instante cuando ambos adolescentes se percataron de ello y ya era demasiado tarde.

Eren se lamentó ante su mala suerte.

Y así fue como ambos no tuvieron más remedio que seguir caminando olvidando la discusión con el fin de llegar al campamento, pero por desgracia, perdieron el camino exacto y ya no sabían por dónde orientarse exactamente estando en medio de un enorme grupo de árboles.

Eren vio como Christa aún tiraba las sogas del trineo que cargaba a Daz hacia adelante y parecía que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Desde que terminaron su discusión que los metieron en este lío, el joven Jäger dejó de pelear por ello y esperar a que ella se cansará de tirar y luego tomaría el relevo por ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber pasado un tiempo, parecía que la 'frágil' chica que fingía que era, no parecía darse por vencida incluso con la condición en la que estaba y por el riesgo de sufrir un sobreesfuerzo como a Daz presentes en su cara, parecía que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir para disgusto y confusión de Eren.

En realidad al joven Jäger no le molestaba el hecho de que Christa se arriesgará por salvar una vida y mantenerla a salvo, al contrario, respetaba enormemente a ese tipo de persona, ya que él es igual. Pero por alguna razón, algo le decía que ella no se lo merecía ya que lo hacía por algún tipo de beneficio. Sea lo que fuera, aquella obstinidad si que le molestó un poco, agravando un poco más su relación.

Fue después de un momento que decidió hablar.

"Oye, ¿ya estás cansada? Si quieres, puedes regresar ya al campamento y yo llevo a Daz en tu lugar."

Por un momento, la chica rubia no respondió ya que aún estaba entre jadeos hasta que volteo la cabeza para mirar al chico de atrás.

"No, todavía puedo seguir."

Y una vez más, el joven Jäger gruñe silenciosamente al ver que la chica no quería ceder.

'_¿Quien se cree que es?_'

De repente vio como el pie derecho de Christa se derrumbó hacia abajo seguramente por la blanda nieve. Christa trato de incorporarse mientras ahorraba fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero era demasiado obvio que estaba agotada por tirar el trineo con Daz cargado. Si esto siguiera así, era probable que ella terminara como él.

"¿Ves? Si ya estás cansada, deberías darme el relevo a mí." insistió una vez más Eren viendo ahora que Christa ya no podía más.

Entre jadeos, la chica dijo lo siguiente.

"Todavía puedo seguir." Esta respuesta recibió una sorpresa desagradable por parte de Eren.

"¿Pero tú te estás escuchando a ti misma?" preguntó Eren incrédulo. "Si ya no estás en condiciones. Acabarás como Daz."

"No me importa." replicó ella cuando volvió a empujar el trineo. "Además, si esto formará parte del entrenamiento para poner a prueba nuestra fortaleza, estoy segura de que el Instructor Shadis lo permitiera."

"Pero el instructor no está aquí para regañarte o castigarte por haberte rendido." replicó Eren con fuerza.

"Eso no me importa, no pase 2 años de entrenamiento solo para rendirme ahora." contestó ella con tanta vehemencia que ya no parecía la dulce y amable Christa que todos conocen. Como si ya no quisiera discutir más, la nueva Christa dejó de mirar al chico y siguió hacia adelante, dejando atrás a un Eren confuso y malhumorado.

Eren estaba demasiado confuso para saber qué diablos le pasaba a ella, y también estaba demasiado enfadado por su extraña actitud impulsiva no muy propia de ella. No podía creer que ella estuviera tirando su vida así de simple por salvar la otra. Él entendía que estaba haciendo lo que podía por llevar a Daz a salvo, pero eso no es excusa para arriesgar su vida como si nada. Realmente empezaba a molestarle enormemente está chica más de lo que sentía.

Él corrió de inmediato para ponerse al día a su lado, y sin previo aviso empezó a empujarla y tratar de quitarle las riendas.

"Venga, déjalo ya." espeto Eren ya teniendo suficiente de la obstinación de la chica.

"¿Todavía estás con eso?" preguntó Christa sorprendida mientras mantenía su agarre sobre las riendas. "¡Ya te dije que puedo yo sola!"

"¡Ya deja de comportarte como si te creyeras mejor que yo y suelta esto de una vez!" replicó de nuevo Eren mientras tiraba las riendas con más fuerza. "¿¡Por qué no me pides que te ayude para llevar a Daz de vuelta!?"

Por un momento Christa dejó de luchar y se quedó congelada mientras su mente absorbía lo que acababa de decir Eren y casi entendía la lógica tras eso.

Tras un momento de inspiración, Eren aprovechó el asunto y empujó a la chica a tambalearse y caer sobre la suave nieve, y Eren obtuvo el control de las riendas y el trineo.

"¡Estoy harto de que te comportes con esa maldita actitud como si te creyeras que puedes hacer cualquier cosa por ti misma sin ayuda de nadie! ¿De verdad te crees una diosa como dicen los demás? ¡No me hagas reír!"

Christa solo podía mirar en shock aún sentada en la nieve, como el chico castaño la reprendía así de golpe sin pensarlo. Casi podía sentir ira y desprecio que emanaba de esos ojos de color verde amatista, y aquello era suficiente para intimidarla.

Sin nada más que decir, Eren ignoró a la chica ahora sin esa determinación de antes y se volvió hacia el camino para seguir arrastrando el trineo.

"Mejor levántate tú también." habló Eren sin mirarla. "No creo que sobrevivas aquí mucho tiempo si sigues sentada."

Sin decir algo a cambio, Christa se levanta del suelo blanco y se pone al día con Eren pero detrás. Después de lo que le acaba de hacer, no tenía ganas de acercarse demasiado. Sin embargo a pesar de eso, no podía evitar reflexionar un poco sobre el comportamiento de este chico y lo que le acababa de decir para que dejara de luchar por el derecho a cargar a Daz de regreso al campamento. Si bien, el chico no parecía tener malas intenciones ya que él también se preocupaba por la vida de Daz y quiso ayudarla a que regresarán con él sano y salvo. Pero ella egoístamente rechazó su ayuda creyendo que ella solo podía hacerlo y así Daz podría agradecérselo más tarde.

Además, Eren tampoco parecía ser tan mala persona. Es cierto que el resto de sus compañeros lo vieran como alguien con un carácter fuerte, impulsivo y testarudo que hablaba siempre apasionadamente de unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración y exterminar a todos los titanes que encontraba en su camino. En cierto modo, Christa pensó que este chico a que Jean a veces le gustaba etiquetarlo como 'Bastardo suicida' estaba realmente loco y que nunca llegaría a llevarse bien con él. Eso fue hasta que en una expedición anterior, cuando había sido secuestrada por unos bandidos mientras dormían acampados en un bosque, y hayan forzado a sus compañeros a entregarles sus armas y su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para que no les persiguieran, fueron a salvarla de todas formas.

Según lo que le contó Armin posteriormente, cuando el grupo perdieron la moral y la voluntad tras perder las armas y estuvieron por abandonarla a su suerte, solo Eren se quedó como el único tan dispuesto a salvarla a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba sin arma. Según dijo el amigo de Eren, la férrea voluntad y valor del chico fue suficiente para conmover a Jean y los demás por lo que decidieron hacer el intento de rescate.

Fue gracias a ese chico impulsivo que ella logró salir sana y salva de esos bandidos y que en estos momentos aún se encontraba aquí. La verdad es que nunca esperaría algo de un chico obsesionado por matar titanes, pero esto la sorprendió. Que el a quien algunos llamaban 'Bastardo suicida' tenía un lado bondadoso y se preocupaba por los demás, y ella rechazó su ayuda egoístamente como si no esperaba nada. Se sentía muy avergonzada por ello.

Fue después de un pequeño momento de reflexión, que ella empezó a hablar.

"Esto… Eren." hablo Christa para llamar la atención del chico castaño, y funcionó cuando él volteó la cabeza para mirarla sin pararse.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Solo quería pedirte perdón por lo que hice antes… me refiero a no pedir ayuda antes cuando lo necesitaba. Perdoname por haber sido demasiado egoísta y no haberme dado cuenta antes."

Eren se quedó mirando un poco detenidamente antes de dar su respuesta.

"No importa. De seguro de que estabas preocupada de lo que le hubiera podido ocurrir a Daz." respondió algo indiferente.

La verdad es que no sabía si Christa y Daz tuvieran algún tipo de relación secreta que Eren no se habría dado cuenta, pero descartó esa posibilidad, puesto que Christa era así con todo el mundo sin importar de quién se tratase, lo cual le pareció muy extraño. Todavía seguía pensando que era una farsante y que de seguro que lo estaba haciendo por algún tipo de beneficio.

Christa se quedó mirando un poco confusa por el tono indiferente del chico. No era el tipo de tono que esperaba escuchar ya que esperaría que le respondiera con compresión o algo parecido.

'_¿Quizás antipático...?_'

Ella decidió probarlo de nuevo para asegurarse de que a pesar de esto, tendría un lado amable.

"Esto, ¿sabes que?" volvió hablar Christa para llamar nuevamente la atención del chico. "¿Recuerdas la última expedición que hicimos cuando fui secuestrada por esos bandidos del bosque?"

Eren (quien la había puesto atención de nuevo) recordó lo sucedido en aquella fatídica noche.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó sin apenas comprender a dónde quería llegar esta vez.

"Después de lo sucedido, Armin me contó que cuando ellos me llevaron y os quitaron el equipo, vosotros teníais la intención de abandonarme y regresar al campamento, pero según me dijo él, tú te quedaste ahí y lograstes convencer a Jean y los demás de que fuerais a salvarme a pesar de que no teníais el equipo o otra arma, ¿no?"

Eren se quedó un poco pensativo al recordar aquella situación en la que aquellos desgraciados se llevaron a Christa y el equipo sin que él y el resto hubieran hecho algo para detenerlos. Aquello le causó bastante frustración por no haber hecho algo, y aún más cuando su equipo decidieron tirar la toalla y abandonar a su suerte como cobardes, y eso era algo que el joven Jäger no podía soportar ver.

Él estaba decidido a salvar a esa chica que consideraba como 'farsante' aunque tuviera que hacerlo solo o morir en el intento. En realidad no lo hacía porque le importaba demasiado a aquella chica ya que apenas se conocen. No era como ella es.

"Fuiste muy valiente en hacerlo." continuó hablando Christa con admiración. "De no ser por ti, no estaría aquí. Nunca tuve la ocasión de darte las gracias por esto."

"No tienes porque darlas, yo solo haría lo que cualquier compañero haría por otro como Reiner." respondió Eren poco después. Christa estuvo de acuerdo en que Eren se parecía un poco al gran chico rubio a quien todos admiraban.

"En cualquier caso eres muy amable, Eren." siguió hablando Christa.

"¿Eh?" la declaración tomó a Eren por sorpresa. No estaba acostumbrado a cumplidos como este en absoluto. Especialmente cuando la mayoría de la gente lo viera como un chico impulsivo e excitado de venganza.

"Armin también me contó que eres el chico más valiente que conoce y que nunca retrocedes ante nada mientras lucías con esos ojos llenos de determinación. Él me dijo que tú les dijistes a los demás aunque tuvieras que hacerlo solo. Puede que Jean y los demás te vean como un chico malhumorado e impulsivo, pero yo creo que eres una persona de buen corazón que se preocupa por todos igual que yo."

De buen corazón.

Eren reflexionó esas palabras cuando la conversación se había terminado y retomó su marcha sin mirar ahora a la chica rubia que lo acababa de elogiar como una 'buena persona'. Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un martillo, lo cual era un dolor de cabeza. Fue después de un incómodo silencio que Eren habló.

"¿De buen corazón dices?" preguntó con apenas un susurro y malestar sin mirarla, pero fue escuchado por Christa.

"Así que piensas que soy como tú, ¿eh?" podía sentir como la ira empezaba a acomularse poco a poco en su interior al escuchar que aquella chica falsa la estuviera comparando con él. Qué él es un igual a ella.

Christa noto como Eren se había detenido de golpe y apenas era consciente de su malestar creciente. Arriesgándose a acercarse un poco, ella decidió ver qué le pasaba.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

Ni una respuesta.

Ella estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro cuando de repente el volcán explotó.

"¡YO NO SOY COMO TÚ!"

Y así Eren liberó sus verdaderas emociones volteando su cabeza hacia ella para gritarle. La fuerza del grito en toda su rabia hizo que Christa fuera cogida por sorpresa y se tambaleó a caerse de espalda sobre la nieve. A pesar de que la suave nieve amortiguó su caída, ella estaba demasiado perpleja para comprender lo que estaba pasando. Podía ver la mirada fulminante de Eren lo que le hizo tan famoso su apodo y sus ojos llenos de aversión como si la odiaba. Ella se quedo congelada de solo mirarlo.

Después de un momento, la expresión de Eren se suavizó. Fue entonces que llegó el turno de Christa de hablar.

"N-no lo entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que digo es que estás muy equivocada en lo que dices de que yo soy una persona de buen corazón…" respondió Eren no con la misma hostilidad, pero manteniendo su tono. "Yo no soy tan amable como tú. Yo solo soy yo mismo nada más, y me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás de mí, porque yo soy como soy."

"Sí, vale. Pero lo que yo digo de que al menos tienes un lado amable y valiente al rescatarme." jacto Christa a Eren mientras se levantaba y se ponía de pie.

"Sí, pero como te dije antes, yo solo haría lo que cualquier compañero haría por otro en este tipo de situación, y lo volvería hacer si tú o uno de nuestros compañeros estuvieran en peligro… pero no lo hago porque me preocupe o vaya aceptar algo a cambio, yo solo…"

La imagen de su madre siendo arrastrada hacia la boca del titán con la gran sonrisa dislumbro su mente.

"No quiero ver morir a alguien preciado mío."

Todo el ambiente se quedó en un silencio más gélido que el frió que hacía a su alrededor como Christa asimilaba las palabras del chico castaño. Fue entonces que el chico volvió a hablar para interrogarla.

"¿Y tú por qué lo haces?" preguntó Eren pillando a Christa con la guardia baja. "¿Por qué siempre te comportas de esa manera tan extraña con todo el mundo?"

Tan extraña…

No entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo sobre porque se portaba tan bien con todos, no viendo el sentido en ello.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Christa con confusión. "¿Qué hay de malo en ser tan amable con todos?"

"No me refería a eso. ¿Recuerdas hace unos meses cuando tratábamos de escalar con cuerdas aquel obstáculo." Eren hizo pausa para que la rubia recordara lo sucedido. "Yo vi que ya no podías sostenerte más y Marco, preocupado, trato de ayudarte, pero tú lo rechazaste como si nada a pesar de estar hasta las últimas."

Los ojos azules de Christa se abrieron como si una revelación la golpeara.

"También recuerdo que cuando tratábamos de domesticar nuestros caballos, Armin vio que tenías dificultades con uno, y fue para ayudarte amablemente, pero tú lo rechazaste diciendo que podías tú sola." continuó Eren revelando su verdadera opinión sobre esta chica. "Que sepas que tanto Armin como Marco no quisieron ayudarte solo porque tú solo seas una chica, sino porque querían ser amables y se preocupaban al menos, y tú no quisiste hacerlo salir. Para alguien que quiere ser amable con todos, desde luego no quieres que otros te den la misma amabilidad que tú les das, ¿no es así?"

"¡Te equivocas!" Christa finalmente no pudo contener sus emociones al ver como Eren la estaba acusando de no ser lo que es.

"Te equivocas, eso no es así, yo…" ella dijo en tono suplicante para aclarar un malentendido, pero Eren no cedió.

"La verdad es que no se que hay de malo recibir ayuda del otro como lo que hiciste cuando insististe en cargar el trineo de Daz tú sola sin ayuda de nadie sin pensar en las consecuencias de que podrías terminar igual que él."

El alma de Christa comenzó a quebrarse tras escuchar esas palabras, y sabía que aún no había terminado.

"Puedes continuar con tu 'fachada de chica buena' pero te aseguro de que a mí no me engañas, ya que eso no te convierte en una chica buena. ¡Eres una egoísta!"

Con un solo parpadeo, las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos al escuchar la declaración final.

Viendo que había dicho lo suficiente, Eren permitió que sus emociones disminuyeran a buen ritmo, y se volvió hacia adelante sin mirarla.

"Vámonos, que aquí no duraremos mucho."

Y con eso, retomó su marcha por donde lo dejó, pero Christa no se movió de su sitio y simplemente se quedó ahí parada como una estatua sin vida aparente. Se sentía maldecida. Inmediatamente después, Eren noto que no la estaba siguiendo y suspiro mentalmente preguntándose si se había pasado de la raya al dejarse llevar de nuevo por sus emociones al decir todo lo que él sentía a pesar de que en fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Él volteo la cabeza hacia atrás para verla en el mismo lugar sin mover un solo musculo con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo impidiendo ver su cara. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error.

"¡Oye, perdona, no quería decirte eso!" grito Eren en voz alta para que le escuchara. "Ya hablaremos más tarde sobre esto en cuanto regresemos. Venga, vamos."

Ella no reacciono en lo más mínimo ante sus palabras y se quedo ahí rígida. Eren soltó un gruñido antes de soltar las sogas del trineo y camino hacia donde estaba parada la chica espiritualmente destrozada.

"Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?" preguntó Eren mientras estaba a pocos metros de la chica rubia. "Te he dicho que-

Fue su ultimo error cuando movió su mano para tocarle el hombro, cuando ella repentinamente golpeo la mano del chico con la suya. Eren retrocedió un poco sorprendido por esto y luego vio la nueva cara de la chica rubia, siendo ahora retorcido de rabia. Eren se quedo totalmente perplejo al ver como lo miraba con tanta furia que no estuvo preparado para lo que viniera más tarde.

Ella traslado su mano a su bolsillo y de repente cogió una pequeña empuñadura que se extendía en una hoja de metal de 2 centímetros de largo y su punta estaba afilada. Era un puñal. Ella agarro fuertemente la empuñadura y fijo sus estrechos ojos llenos de ira hacia su victima quien se quedo mirando atontado sin entender que pasaba. Ella sintió una intensa ira y odio hacia ese chico por las cosas que le acababa de decir:

'_Puedes continuar con tu 'fachada de chica buena' pero te aseguro de que a mí no me engañas, ya que eso no te convierte en una chica buena. ¡Eres una egoísta!_'

Fue en cuestión de segundos que la nueva Christa soltó toda su furia en un grito de batalla y cargo directamente hacia Eren con todo el peso de la ira que maldecía la existencia de este chico. Eren solo vio como la chica gritaba como loca corriendo hacia él con la punta del puñal en adelante como una carga suicida. Estaba tan conmocionado que no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo o quitarle el puñal antes, por lo que lo único que hizo fue poner un brazo delante de él de manera protectora, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso tendría consecuencias.

Y fue así como así, que Christa alcanzó su objetivo y se estrello sobre Eren haciendo que este ultimo se tambaleara por la fuerza del impacto y cayera hacia atrás junto a Christa. Cuando la chica volvió a la normalidad tras quedar un poco noqueada por la caída, su mundo quedo totalmente congelado y todo rastro de ímpetu se había desvanecido como el viento para darse cuenta del tremendo error que acababa de cometer y más tarde se lamentaría.

Debajo de ella, el puñal que sujetaba hace unos momentos ahora estaba incrustado en medio del antebrazo de Eren. En medio de la estocada emergía un extraño líquido viscoso rojo que ella podía reconocer muy bien como la sangre. Ella fijo más adelante para ver la cara pálida de Eren jadeando intensamente tratando de luchar contra el dolor además de que también estaba luchando contra la inconsciencia.

Christa solo pudo observar con los ojos ensanchados de puro horror al ver el error que hizo. Sus manos temblaban de adrenalina encima del pecho de su victima intencional como si el frío de la ventisca amenazara en hacerse cargo, pero no era eso. Su mente se volvió en un nuevo ciclón de caos que casi la volvió loca de nuevo. Ella no quería realmente hacer esto. Ella no era aficionada a las armas punzantes como el que acababa de utilizar y mucho menos herir a los demás, pero se había dejado llevar por sus propios sentimientos que no podía ver más allá de la intensa furia y resentimiento que sentía hacia este chico que la acusaba de ser una 'farsante' o 'chica mala' y aquello era suficiente para hacerla salir de control y hacer algo que nunca imagino que haría. En realidad nunca había odiado a nadie (que se sepa) y trataba de sacar lo mejor de ella para ayudar a la gente que ni siquiera conocía y que todos la vieran como una chica buena.

Pero hoy, en un acto de venganza hacia su persona, había contradecido esa norma y había hecho algo atroz que jamas volvería a ver desde aquella fatídica noche hace 4 años.

Con desesperación, ella trato de no perderlo.

"Oye, ¿¡estas bien!?" preguntó angustiada mientras miraba a la cara de Eren. Efectivamente todavía seguía respirando, pero parecía que iba a cerrar los ojos en cualquier momento.

"Perdón, ¡No quería hacerlo!" suplico Christa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y las dejo caer. Se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que hizo, que esto no se comparaba con las otras cosas que hizo.

Estaba tan preocupada que su mente era un nuevo caos preguntando una y otra vez. '_¿__¡__Qué hago!? __¿__¡__Qué hago!? __¿__¡__Qué hago!?_' para buscar una solución al problema. Por suerte se fijo en el puñal que aún seguía enterrado en el antebrazo y pensó que lo primero era retirarlo y curar la herida, pero apenas se atrevía a hacerlo debido a que correría el riesgo de que se derramara más sangre, y eso era algo que no quería ver. Además de que no tenía nada para detener el sangrado, cerrar la herida e impedir que se infestara. Se sentía tan impotente que ya no se le ocurría ideas para solucionar esto y solo pensaba que ojala Armin o Reiner estuvieran aquí para ayudarle.

Entretanto, Eren finalmente cedió al dolor y cerro los ojos haciendo que su mundo quedara totalmente silencioso y oscuro.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy, y debo decir que fue un poco largo. La verdad es que era un poco complicado esto, además de que también trataba de imaginarme como iba a terminar esto. Al principió pensé en que Eren cayera por una ladera y terminara inconsciente, pero luego se me ocurrió de golpe el arrebato de ira de Christa hacia Eren por todo lo que le dijo, que no pude resistirme en ponerlo, además de que ella más tarde se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho y por fin se diera cuenta de que no era tan 'buena' como pensó. **

**Da gracias a que no estuviera aquí Mikasa para verlo. **

**¡Ja ne!**


End file.
